The present disclosure relates to a sample container carrier for a laboratory sample distribution system, to a laboratory sample distribution system comprising such a sample container carrier, and to a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory sample distribution system.
Laboratory sample distribution systems comprising sample container carriers are typically used for laboratory automation systems. Such laboratory automation systems may comprise laboratory stations like pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations.
An example for such a laboratory sample distribution system comprises a transport plane and a plurality of electro-magnetic actuators positioned below the transport plane. It further comprises a number of sample container carriers being adapted to carry sample containers. Such sample containers can, for example, be tubes made of transparent material.
However, there is a need for a sample container carrier having improved movement characteristics.